Yoshi's Tale
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: Sequel to the Games. Yoshi goes after a kidnapped Daisy and pancakes with Paul and Ken. They run into new enemies and find new friends and tons of fights. Crack story with tons of laughs and hilarious jokes. Rated T for foul language and some character death and because I'm paranoid! I suck at summaries, but the story will be good. The name sucks, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Here is the sequel to the Games! I call this one, A Yoshi Story.**

**I don't want to keep everyone waiting, so here we go!**

**I don't own any characters!**

Yoshi POV

I walked outside beside Princess Daisy. It was a beautiful day for a walk and Daisy wanted me to come with her. Its been a few weeks since Bowser had his Games. We haven't heard from him since.

Just then, I saw someone run up and snatch Daisy, who had our pancakes, and ran off.

"Hey, get back with pancakes!" I shouted. "You take my pancakes, I kick your ass!" I chased after the guy, it was that wizard, Kamek. After a good ten minute chase, I slowed down and the wizard got away.

"Whew...yeah you better run!" I panted. "God, I'm fat..."

"Hey, Yoshi!" said my best friend, Paul, as he came over.

"Oh, hey, Paul. Want another pancake?" I asked.

"I've already had 10...GIMME DA PANCAKES!" Paul said with crazed eyes.

"OK, wait, I don't have any. Kamek took them all and Daisy-" I was cut off by Paul screaming.

"WHAAAT!? THAT BASTARD TOOK MY PANCAKES!? HOP ON!" Paul shouted and raised his wings. I shrugged and got on.

Looks like its time to start a new adventure. I wish Ken was here to help us, but he went on a date with his new girlfriend Amy. We met her at the Games and her team turned Ken against us, but it all worked out in the end.

Now its time to kick some wizard ass!

**Yeah, I know, its a short chapter. There will be more in the next chapter, promise.**

**Please read and review and no flames. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I'm back! Did ya miss me? Hopefully not too much. Next chapter is underway!**

**I don't own any characters or anything!**

Yoshi POV

I ran as fast as I could to try to catch up with Kamek, but he was too fast and I couldn't run anymore.

"Whew! Yeah you...better run!" I panted. "God, I'm fat."

"Hey, Yoshi!" Paul said as he made his way over.

"Hi, Paul. Do you want a pancake? They're really good!" I said.

"Nah, I already had 10 pancakes at home, GIMME DA PANCAKES!" Paul said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"OK. Wait, I forgot, Kamek took them all and Dias-." I was interrupted by Paul.

"WHAT!? HE TOOK MY PANCAKES!? HOP ON!" Paul shreiked in my ear. I climbed on his back so we could fly off to Kamek's castle.

"Onward, my trusty steed, off to Neverland!" I joked and Paul whinnied like a horse before flying off at full speed. We were like that for a few minutes before I spotted something.

"Hey, Paul, look." I said and pointed at the object.

"What, is it a-" Paul said but I interrupted, knowing what he was about to ask.

"No, Paul, its not a pancake." I said and patted his back. "Its a castle. Let's go in and give that Kamek a taste of our fists for taking our pancakes and Daisy!" We stormed inside while trying to act tough.

"HEY, COWARD, COME OUT WITH OUR PRECIOUS PANCAKES AND DAISY!" I shouted.

"Who dares insult me!?" a loud shout echoed the walls. A large bomb omb came out of the shadows and glared at us. Uh, oh, wrong castle!

"Um, whoopsie, wrong castle!" I said as sweetly as I could. "Sorry for disturbing you. C'mon, Paul, let's go!"

"Oh no you don't!" said the bomb omb and he charged at us. We ran away screaming down the hall.

"How will we be able to outrun this guy?" I said.

"I don't have to worry about running faster than him, I just have to worry about running faster than you!" Paul said and he ran faster.

My eyes searched for a hiding spot of some sort. Then I saw a dark hallway. If we ducked behind there in time, then maybe we could make our escape.

"Paul, over there!" I said and we ran to the hallway. We pressed ourselves against the wall,but noticed someone standing next to us.

"Hey, why're you-" the stranger never got to finish.

"SHH!" Both Paul and I said as we watched the bomb omb run past us at a brilliant speed.

"Whew!" I panted and turned to the stranger. "Thank you. Wait, Ken?"

Ken was wearing a cloak that made it almost impossible to see his shell color, but his face was still visible.

"Hey, guys." Ken said. "What're you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Paul said as we sat down. "Are you supposed to be with Amy on a date?"

"Yeah, but I took a wrong turn and found this castle. I tried to ask for direction, but he blew a fuse! No pun intended." Ken explained. "I did my best to not get caught and find a way out of here. I think that if we keep heading down this way, we can finally get out through a door." We got up and traveled down the hallway. We reached a door and went outside.

"Yes, we made it!" Paul cheered. "Now we can go get our pancakes and Daisy back!"

"What?" Ken asked, confused.

"Kamek took Daisy and our pancakes while we were on a walk and now we have to save them." I explained. "Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'll join. You guys need the help." Ken said and we walked on.

**Chapter two is officially done! I'm tired, anyone else? I hope to update soon.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


End file.
